This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices having wireless communications circuitry.
Wireless electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications circuitry. The wireless communications circuitry typically includes transceiver circuitry, antenna circuitry, and other radio-frequency circuitry that provides wireless communications capabilities.
The wireless communications circuitry is operable to receive radio-frequency signals. The wireless communications circuitry is tested in a test system to ensure adequate radio-frequency performance in response to receiving radio-frequency signals. The test system typically includes test equipment that provides radio-frequency downlink test signals to the wireless communications circuitry. Radio-frequency receive performance of the wireless communications circuitry is typically characterized by a performance metric such as receiver sensitivity. The wireless communications circuitry may fail to satisfy design criteria when the test equipment determines that the wireless communications circuitry has poor receiver sensitivity.
During conventional testing operations, radio-frequency data measured by the wireless communications circuitry is provided in real time to the test equipment, which adjusts signal power level of the radio-frequency downlink test signals based on the radio-frequency data. Performing test operations in this way may be time consuming and may lead to high manufacturing costs.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved test systems for testing wireless electronic devices.